


We're Not Groupies

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Porn, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU ficlet written for the bsg_pornbattle  prompt: "Zak, stop acting like a groupie"</p>
    </blockquote>





	We're Not Groupies

**Author's Note:**

> AU ficlet written for the bsg_pornbattle prompt: "Zak, stop acting like a groupie"

“So,” Zak said, leaning over across the corner of the couch towards Sam. “If the whole of the universe is all about achieving perfection...then why are perfectionists so dull?” He cocked his head, managing to get through the whole sentence without slurring.

Sam had a throaty chuckle that almost sounded like a giggle after a few drinks, and when he did it now, Zak couldn’t hold his composure and snickered drunkenly.

“That’s—that’s definitely a tangent,” Sam said, shaking his head as he laughed.

Kara smirked as she set another wine bottle on the side table, taking her seat near the laughter-shaken Zak who was wiping a tear from one eye.

As Zak poured their cups, Sam glanced up around the apartment, then at Kara. “What‘m I doing here again?” he asked teasingly.

“Special after-game signing, and you two get all caught up on philosophy,” Kara said, downing a sip of her now-full glass with a grin. “And so we drag you back here for drinks to finish the conversation. Very cute.”

Sam chuckled again.

“He’s kind of too smart for a celebrity,” Zak said, mumbling the last word.

“Hey,” Sam protested lightly.

Kara snerked. “At least I’m not telling him to stop acting like a groupie now.”

“You two are mean, y’know that,” Sam commented, squinting to clear his vision so he could take another drink.

Zak still leaned across the table, looking up at Sam. “You’re really, really hot,” he finally murmured.

Sam might have blinked just before he answered, “I know.” Kara chortled. “But it’s not like I’m the only one,” he added, a sly grin across his lips, deciding to accept this.

“I think I want to go to sleep happy,” Zak murmured. He nudged back, “Kara, you mind?”

“Only if you don’t share,” she said, a flickering grin on her face.

When Zak looked back, Sam had shifted closer, until only the sofa arm lay between them. Grin faded to a soft smile, Sam leaned in to kiss Zak’s lips, bringing up one hand to run through his short haircut.

Zak closed his eyes, leaning in and humming pleasantly. Kara would have been laughing if she wasn’t distracted, the wine buzzing through her heightening all the chemistry in the air. Sam brushed his fingers to Zak’s neck, deepening the kiss a little.

“Mm,” Zak said again, sounding more sleepy than drunk.

“Hey, Zak hon,” Kara teased, “no sleeping yet.”

Sam broke the kiss, unable to stop a silent giggle. Kara’s eyes danced to him as she kissed the back of Zak’s head, about to hook her arm around his when he decided to wake up entirely and do something. Sam made a surprised grunt as Zak moved across the sofa, capturing him in a smothering embrace where they both fell back against the armchair, only to have it tip slightly and them go tumbling to the floor with a thud.

“Ow,” Zak managed, lying rather limp on top of Sam.

Kara was giggling like a madwoman as she slid off the couch to join them, pulling Zak off Sam in an effort that had them all sprawling. Sam, his breath back, was laughing silently on his back as Zak’s gaze as well as his body lay on Kara.

“Love you,” Zak murmured, kissing her even as she giggled.

“You’re swamped,” she said smirking, but didn’t protest the kiss.

“’m still awake,” he said, eyebrows dancing.

Kara licked her lips, feeling the burn even after all the alcohol and levity. “You are,” she said, swallowing her giggle but not the grin. She was slipping her hand down to his belt almost before she thought to break the gaze, turning to glance the couple feet over to Sam. “Mr. Anders,” she said, her serious tone coming out all wrong, “we’re going to get busy here—”

Zak nipped at her exposed neck and she squeaked.

“So you can go and forget the silly pyramid fans who dragged you to their home, or you can join in, your choice,” Kara managed to get out.

Zak’s pants were already around his ankles, his fingers groping at Kara’s belt as he started kissing down her chest. Kara half-sat up to help him, her tongue messy as she kissed him, until they were both stripped enough for Kara to slide down onto Zak.

“Happy now,” she whispered, eyes dancing as she started to pivot her hips. Then she gasped, feelings hands at her hips, and then a warm body pressed against her back.

“I’m insane, y’know?” Sam said near her ear, his hands coming up to cup her breasts as she tried to focus on riding Zak. “But I don’t think I care.”

“Then don’t,” commented Zak, just before Kara twisted down sharply with a wicked grin, making him groan achingly.

“Think we can achieve perfection?” Kara challenged, leaning back into Sam’s touch as she found her pace, quick and steady, almost gasping.

“Already found it,” Sam said before biting at her shoulder.

“I love you guys,” were the last coherent words Zak got out that night.  



End file.
